User talk:Logofanful
Welcome Hi, welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to the THX page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Väsk (Talk) 11:03, July 3, 2010 Reply Thank you for telling but PremierChannel is my group since 1965 Theme pages Hi! Thanks for joining the wiki and for all your contributions so far! The theme pages were created mainly for showcasing on the mainpage and should only contains a few selected logos in each category. Therefore, each page shouldn't feature more than eight logos. However I would have anything against creating separate pages were we track logos based on the year they were introduced (2007, 2008, 2009), the same way we track logos by the design agency that created them. Just make sure you don't post any inaccurate dates. I've seen that you've added dates to some logos that were inaccurate. One rule of thumb which I use: If you aren't reasonably sure about the correct year, its better to leave a question mark than to guess the year and possibly be wrong. Väsk 07:05, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Thanks for all of the great edits so far and welcome to the Logopedia. I work for Wikia on the Lifestlye category, please let me know if you have any questions! - JeskaD 19:24, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Discovery Channel Hi! I've seen that you've altered the Discovery Channel page to say that the "sunrise" logo was adopted in 1987. What is your source for this? I've struggled to determine the exact date of the change myself, the latest example of the "screen" logo I've found is from an ad from August 1987, and my oldest example of the sunrise logo is from April 1988. If you have a credible source that determines that the logo changed in 1987, I would be curious and happy if you could share it with me. Väsk 14:16, July 15, 2010 (UTC) New Logos I have some suggestions for new logos on this site. Read OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE! Nike, TWF, Raid, Wacky Packages, Bazooka, and assorted heroes (Superman, Batman, Green Lantern, etc.) really come to mind. Uh.. OKIzzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 14:34, September 4, 2010 (UTC) THere was no Fifa 1926! it started in 1930Izzyfan :) Is that.... a HOBO?Oh No its not its just Ezekiel... OR IS IT? o.O 14:36, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Question . . . I don't know what we really do here . . . how do you make logos? Thx -PiperMclean 20:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Adding for you You are definitely welcome, It is truly a pleasure helping out a Logopedia user and looking forward to help another soon. Bigvoice313 00:24, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Google Loco (googleloco.com or thatsloco.com) is not affiliated with Google in any way. --Afxalk 11:31, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Addtions I've added the Bing Crosby logos! Special For Me I was just reached over 2000 edited pages. I'm up to 2015 edited pages. Goodness me! XD!! Logofanful 7:42pm, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Saban Anything with a red Saban logo was never owned by Disney. Haim Saban kept the rights to the name and logo when he sold Saban Entertainment (which had a gold logo) to Disney in 2001. At this point Saban Capital Group was set up. Saban Brands is a sub-division set up when Saban bought back control of the Power Rangers franchise in 2010. Digifiend 01:59, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Safeway Overwriting the Safeway logo was a very bad move - it was in use on the UK article and not just the Australia one, and therefore you replaced a correct logo with a wrong one. Please check where images are being used before replacing them in future. Help, it doesn't let us put the cartoon version of this logo because it is a bitmap picture Open MS Paint, and re-save the bitmap as a PNG file, then upload it. Simple. :) You got me an idea! Thanks for helping! Logofanful 21:51 July 13, 2013 Experient Forum:What is this category for? - the category in question is Category:Experient, which I see you added to some pages. Explain yourself please. :Bump, hoping you will respond. --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 23:01, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Accidental Block My apologies for the accidental block, meant that for the user who vandalized your talk page, everything should be fine now. NewYorkCity101 (talk) 20:26, January 3, 2018 (UTC)